This Core is responsible for disseminating the results of CEDA's research activities to other researchers, to policy analysts, and to policy makers. It will improve and maintain the CEDA website, and assist members, particularly those with large and/or policy relevant projects, to set up their own websites, with links to the CEDA website. It will make available to the broader research community the special data sets generated by CEDA members in their research. It will similarly make available to researchers and policy analysts the specialized sottware developed by CEDA members, where appropriate. It will fund the publication of selected papers resulting from the meeting, where appropriate. The largest activity of this Core, and the most innovative one, is the Projection Sub-Core. CEDA members are engaged in projections of many kinds, as described below, and they are often called on by the government or others to provide updated projections. This core will fund a trained and experienced staff member who will update projections, make incremental improvements in methods and programs, assist CEDA members to respond to requests for updated projections, or prepare forecasts for Congressional testimony, and similar activities. This Sub-Core will also work with researchers at other centers who request projections or collections of random projection scenarios.